Sabé
Sabé war die beste Freundin, Leibwächterin und wichtigste Zofe von Königin Amidala zur Zeit der Blockade von Naboo und darüber hinaus. Zudem wurde sie aufgrund ihrer äußerlichen Ähnlichkeit als Doppelgängerin Amidalas eingesetzt, die Königin fungierte in solchen Situationen selbst als Zofe unter ihrem gewöhnlichen Namen Padmé, was zu ihrem Schutz diente. Während der Invasion ihrer Heimat nahm Sabé mehrmals die Rolle Amidalas ein. Sie kämpfte später in der Schlacht von Naboo, wo ihr Einsatz entscheidend war, als ihre Herrin in die Fänge des Feindes geriet und sie in der königlichen Tracht die Aufmerksamkeit der Droiden auf sich zog, womit sie Padmé und Panaka das Leben rettete. Nachdem die Dienstzeit ihrer Herrin als Königin endete und jene als Senatorin begann, endete auch Sabés Dienst als deren Doppelgängerin. In ihrer Funktion wurde sie von Cordé ersetzt. Nach Beendigung der Klonkriege und Padmé Amidalas Tod arbeitete Sabé als Beraterin für deren Nachfolger im Senatorenamt, Jar Jar Binks, und fortwährend für die Regierung ihrer Heimat. Schließlich tat sie sich mit Bail Organa zusammen, so dass sie bei der Entstehung der Rebellen-Allianz und beim Widerstand gegen das Imperium mitwirkte. Während dieser Zeit zog es sie nach Alderaan, wo sie Leia Organa, die leibliche Tochter der verstorbenen Amidala, ausbildete und bei der Erziehung mitwirkte, als diese noch ein Kind war. Ebenso fungierte sie als Lehrmeisterin Winter Celchus. Biografie Frühe Jahre Sabé wurde rund viereinhalb Jahrzehnte vor der Schlacht von Yavin auf Naboo geboren und gehörte dem gleichnamigen Volk an. Als eine von Amidalas Zofen wurde sie bereits in sehr jungen Jahren unter Captain Panakas Aufsicht ausgebildet und wurde somit zu einem Mitglied des Königlichen Naboo, wobei sie und die anderen Mädchen, ebenso wie die Königin selbst, im Nahkampf und auch im Gebrauch mit kleinen Handfeuerwaffen unterrichtet wurden. Das Trainingsareal der Zofen fand sich außerhalb Theeds, der Hauptstadt von Naboo. Während ihres Trainings auf dem Hindernisparcours wurden sie von schwebenden Droiden überwacht. Diese waren in die Ausbildung integriert und befähigt, die Mädchen über den Parcours zu hetzen und im Sinne der Unterweisungen Betäubungsschüsse abzufeuern, denen sie zu entgehen und die sie zu erwidern hatten. Sabé wurde gemeinsam mit fünf anderen Mädchen ausgebildet, Eirtaé, Rabé, Yané und Saché.Queen in Disguise Im Dienste der Königin Bekanntschaft mit Padmé miniatur|links|Padmé (l.) und Sabé im Kampf- und Trainings-Outfit auf dem Parcours der Zofen. Eines Tages, etwa 32 und ein halbes Jahr vor der Schlacht von Yavin,Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force kam es auf dem Trainingsgelände der Zofen zu einem Unglück, in welches auch Sabé direkt verwickelt wurde. Panaka hatte beschlossen, die kürzlich zur Königin gewählte Padmé davon zu unterrichten, dass er vorhatte, eine ihrer Zofen als Doppelgängerin fungieren zu lassen. Da sie sich weigerte, entschloss er sich, ihr zu beweisen, wie gut die Zofen ausgebildet wurden, weshalb er sie zum Trainingsareal führte. Padmé allerdings wollte ebenso trainiert werden und verkleidete sich als Zofe, bevor sie im nahegelegenen Wald zu den Mädchen stießen. Sabé und Padmé beobachteten das Training vorerst nur, wobei Padmé darauf bedacht war zu testen, ob ihre Tarnung durchschaut wurde. Sabé erkannte die Königin jedoch nicht. Nachdem auch Eirtaé den Parcours bewältigt hatte, war Rabé an der Reihe. An einem Hindernis geriet sie durch einen der Wachdroiden in Bedrängnis und wurde von einem Betäubungsschuss getroffen. Rabé erwiderte einen Schuss, doch obwohl es so vorgesehen war, schaltete der Droide nicht ab. Auch Sabé und Padmé, die Zeugen des Schauspiels wurden, nahmen den außer Kontrolle geratenen Droiden unter Beschuss, konnten ihn jedoch nicht zum Stillstand bringen, womit klar wurde, dass er eine Fehlfunktion haben musste. Der mechanische Trainer trieb die verzweifelte Rabé quer durch den Wald an den Rand eines nahen Wasserfalls, wohin Sabé und die anderen ihr folgten. Sie sahen mit an, wie Rabé unter Beschuss an der steilen Felswand hochkletterte und versuchte, sich hinter dem Wasserfall zu verstecken. Die Zofen sahen sich gezwungen zu handeln, da Panaka zu weit entfernt war. Sabé schickte Yané fort, um den Droidenwachdienst zu informieren, und tat sich mit Padmé zusammen. Die beiden gelangten einen Abhang neben dem Wasserfall hinauf. Nachdem Sabé ein Kabel in einen Baum geschossen hatte, der oberhalb des Droiden und des Mädchens aus dem Wasserfall ragte, gebrauchte Padmé dieses, um sich in einer akrobatischen Aktion daran in Richtung des Droiden zu schwingen und diesen außer Gefecht zu setzen, was ihr gelang. Anschließend retteten sie Rabé, die leicht verletzt war. Als der Vorfall vorüber und die Gefahr beseitigt war, stießen sie zu den anderen Zofen und zu Panaka. Dieser offenbarte den Zofen, dass Padmé in Wahrheit ihre Königin war. Ihr gemeinsamer Einsatz festigte gleich zu Beginn die Beziehung zwischen Sabé und ihrer Königin, und auch Panaka zeigte deutlich seinen Stolz auf ihre Leistung. Während ihrer Ausbildung unter Panaka lernte Sabé außerdem die spätere Geheimagentin und Kopfgeldjägerin Dané kennen, die mit ihr und den Zofen ein Jahr lang trainierte. Diese konnte sich jedoch nicht mit der Arbeit anfreunden und wurde von Panaka an den Sicherheitsdienst weiterverwiesen. Weitere Ausbildung Nachdem sie ihre Identität kannten und wussten, dass Padmé ebenso ein Mädchen ihres Alters und nicht weniger mutig und kameradschaftlich war als sie selbst, entwickelten die Zofen ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu ihr. Neben ihren kämpferischen Eigenschaften und ihrer Funktion als Leibwächterin war Sabé, wie die anderen Zofen auch, für die Aufmachung der Königin mitverantwortlich. Sie half Padmé mit Kleidung, Frisur, Schminke und jeglichen anderen Dingen, welche die Erscheinung ihrer Herrin anbelangten. Panaka, Anführer der Sicherheitskräfte und immer strengstens auf die Sicherheit seiner Königin bedacht, entschied sich für Sabé als Doppelgängerin der Königin. Nachdem der Vorschlag akzeptiert wurde, entwickelten sie und Padmé eine Reihe von geheimen Zeichen und eine Art Geheimsprache, mit deren Hilfe sie in solcherlei Situationen kommunizieren würden. Sie stimmten sich mimisch und vom Verhalten her aufeinander ab, um den Trick möglichst authentisch wirken zu lassen.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Jedoch gingen sie davon aus, diese Taktik niemals anwenden zu müssen.Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala Konflikte auf Naboo Blockade und Invasion Als im Jahre 32 VSY, ein halbes Jahr nach den Geschehnissen auf dem Trainingsgelände, eine Blockade aus Kampfschiffen der Handelsföderation jegliche Transporte nach Naboo vereitelte, befand sich Sabé zusammen mit den anderen Zofen und der Königin selbst im königlichen Palast, welcher inmitten der glanzvollen Hauptstadt des Planeten gelegen war, Theed. Die Republik hatte Botschafter ausgesandt, und die Königin hatte Kontakt mit den neimoidianischen Verursachern der Blockade aufgenommen, wodurch sich jedoch nichts ergeben hatte. miniatur|links|Die Freundinnen Sabé (l.) und Padmé im [[Theed-Palast|Palast.]] Am nächsten Morgen der Belagerung kam es, dass sich Sabé und Padmé zunächst mit einem persönlichen Problem der Königin beschäftigen mussten. Padmé hatte ein Amulett verloren, welches ihr Vater ihr geschenkt hatte, bevor sie Königin wurde. Gerade jetzt, inmitten der Konflikte mit der Handelsföderation, kam der Vorfall äußerst unpassend, doch der restliche Palast schlief noch. Die Mädchen machten sich gemeinsam auf die Suche, eilten durch die Straßen von Theed und verließen schon bald die Stadt. Padmé gelang sich zu erinnern, wo sie das für sie so wertvolle Amulett zuletzt gesehen und was sie am Vorabend zuletzt getan hatte, und so fanden sie die Stelle, an der sie glaubte, es verloren zu haben. Sabé fand das Amulett schließlich. Anschließend kehrten die Freundinnen mit dem Amulett in den Palast zurück, und wenig später wurde ihnen bewusst, wie sehr sich die Situation in ihrer Heimat verschlimmerte.The Queen's Amulet Nachdem die Verhandlungsversuche am Tag zuvor gescheitert waren, marschierte eine gigantische Droidenarmee auf dem Planeten ein. Dies war bedingt durch die drohende Gefahr Anlass genug, Sabé in die Rolle Amidalas schlüpfen zu lassen. Nachdem Padmé sich entschieden hatte, Panakas Plan zuzustimmen, ließ sie Sabé zu sich rufen. Zwar konnten sie beide ihre Furcht und Zweifel nicht verbergen, doch akzeptierte Sabé ihre bevorstehende Aufgabe, welche die tödliche Gefahr von Padmé auf sie selbst lenken würde. Da sie allein in den Gemächern waren, stand ihnen noch ein wenig Zeit für sich zur Verfügung, doch die Zeit drängte und bald wählten sie das Kostüm, welches Sabé tragen würde. miniatur|rechts|Padmé übergibt Sabé ihr wichtigstes Schmuckstück. Um ihrer Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen, übergab Padmé ihrer Freundin das Amulett, welches sie zuvor gemeinsam wieder gefunden hatten, damit diese es in der Rolle der Königin Amidala tragen konnte und ihr Auftreten somit perfekt sein würde. Sabé war durch diesen überraschenden Zug geschockt, da sie wusste, dass das Amulett der Königin alles bedeutete. Padmé jedoch bestand darauf und wollte das Amulett erst dann wieder tragen, wenn Naboo frei sein würde. Nachdem die Kampfdroiden in den Palast eingedrungen waren, wurden Sabé und Padmé in den Thronsaal eskortiert, wo sie zu Panaka und Sio Bibble und anderen Angehörigen aufstießen. Nute Gunray und Rune Haako hatten die Männer in ihrer Gewalt. Sabé schlug sich äußerst tapfer während dieser ersten verbalen Auseinandersetzung mit den Besatzern in ihrer Rolle als Amidala und konnte so die Zuversicht der Königin aufrecht erhalten. Die angebliche Königin und ihr Gefolge, welches aus den Zofen, sowie Padmé, Sio Bibble und Panaka bestand, wurden wenig später festgenommen. Sie und einige Mitglieder der Palastgarde sollten anschließend von den Kampfdroiden in ein Gefangenenlager verfrachtet werden, als Sabé dem Vizekönig der Handelsföderation Nute Gunray gegenüber ihre Weigerung aussprach, einen Vertrag zu unterschreiben, der die Blockade ihres Heimatplaneten gerechtfertigt und legalisiert hätte. So würde er die für ihn wichtige Unterzeichnung jenes Vertrags später von der Königin erzwingen.Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Rettung durch die Jedi miniatur|links|Sabé vertraut auf Padmés Entscheidung. Auf den Straßen von Theed wurden Sabé und ihr Geleit von Qui-Gon Jinn und dessen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi gerettet, während die Kampfdroiden mit ihnen auf dem Weg zum Gefangenenlager waren. Die Jedi nutzten den Überraschungseffekt und schalteten rasch sämtliche Droiden aus. Auf Qui-Gons Rat hin verschwanden sie aus der direkten Gefahrenzone, nachdem sie die Waffen der Droiden an sich genommen hatten. Dann sollten sie erfahren, dass Qui-Gon und sein Padawan die Botschafter der Republik seien. Gemeinsam mit den beiden Jedi und dem Gungan Jar Jar Binks, welcher mit selbigen angekommen war, begab sich die Gruppe nun zum Haupthangar.Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Qui-Gon wandte sich an Sabé, in dem Glauben, er habe die wirkliche Königin vor sich. Sie lehnte seinen Rat, ihn nach Coruscant zu begleiten, vorerst ab, doch aufgrund der Warnungen Qui-Gons zögerte sie und wandte sich an Padmé. So war es insgeheim Padmé, die zustimmte, den Geleitschutz der beiden Jedi nach Coruscant letztlich anzunehmen und nicht auf Naboo zu verbleiben. Padmés Worte, die für Uneingeweihte klangen, als wolle eine zuversichtliche Dienerin ihrer Herrin Mut zusprechen, galten für Sabé als Anweisung, sodass sie dem Jedi zustimmte, ihn zu begleiten und den Vorfall persönlich dem Senat vorzutragen. Reise nach Coruscant miniatur|rechts|Sabé im Thronsaal des königlichen Schiffes, hinter ihr die Zofen Rabé und Eirtaé wie auch Padmé (v.l.). Im Hangar auf Naboo kam es dann zu einem weiteren Konflikt, da die Kampfdroiden sich weigerten, die Gruppe passieren zu lassen. Die Droiden waren durch den Einsatz der Jedi schnell ausgeschaltet und so bestiegen Sabé und ihre Begleiter das königliche Schiff, mit welchem sie nach Coruscant aufbrechen wollten. Auf ein geheimes Zeichen von Padmé hin entschied Sabé, dass Yané und Saché mit Sio Bibble auf Naboo bleiben würden, da sie die jüngsten Zofen waren. Das Raumschiff wurde während der Flucht von Naboo und dem Durchbruch durch die Blockade jedoch angegriffen und schwer beschädigt. Da die Besatzung ihr Leben dem Einsatz des Astromechdroiden R2-D2 zu verdanken hatte, wurde dieser zu Sabé in den Thronraum geführt. Selbst jetzt, als nur die beiden Jedi als Außenstehende anwesend waren, fungierte sie als Doppelgängerin. Panaka hatte dies veranlasst, da er den Jedi misstraute. Sabé verblieb mit Eirtaé und Rabé im Thronsaal, nachdem sie Padmé losschickte, um den Droiden zu reinigen. miniatur|links|Sabé mimt die Königin auf Coruscant gegenüber Palpatine. Die Besatzung hatte auf Qui-Gons Rat hin beschlossen, vorerst auf dem nahegelegenen Wüstenplaneten Tatooine zu landen, um dort Ersatzteile zu besorgen, da der Hyperantrieb des Schiffs beschädigt war. Sabé willigte ein, auch wenn Padmé ob dieser Entscheidung hätte aufschreien wollen, da ihre Heimat weiterhin in großer Gefahr war. Auf der von den Hutts regierten Welt im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis angekommen, verblieb Sabé mit den Zofen und einem Teil der Mannschaft auf dem Schiff, noch immer in ihrer Funktion als königliche Doppelgängerin. Währenddessen begab sich ihre Herrin in Begleitung von Qui-Gon, Jar Jar Binks und R2-D2 nach Mos Espa. Während der Abwesenheit Amidalas erreichte Sabé eine holographische Botschaft von Sio Bibble, welcher auf Naboo geblieben war und dort gefangen gehalten wurde. Er flehte sie in seiner Notlage an, ihn unbedingt dort zu kontaktieren, was Obi-Wan jedoch ohne Zögern als Falle deklarierte. Er riet ihr, sich unter keinen Umständen mit dem Gouverneur in Verbindung zu setzen, da er ahnte, dass man auf diese Weise ihren Aufenthaltsort herausfinden wolle. Sabé gehorchte dem Rat des Jedi, indem sie jegliche Anstrengungen zur Kontaktaufnahme unterließ. Dies war eine der schwierigsten Situationen für sie während der Reise. Nicht nur die Anweisung Obi-Wans hielt sie von einer Handlung ab, sondern auch ihr Wissen darum, dass sie nicht befugt war, zu handeln. So erwartete sie geduldig die Rückkehr Padmés und unterrichtet diese später über die Nachricht. Nach ein paar Tagen Aufenthalt, waren sie bereit, den Planeten zu verlassen und nach Coruscant zu reisen. Qui-Gon brachte ein Kind namens Anakin mit an Bord. Er selbst geriet vor dem Abflug in einen Kampf gegen einen unbekannten Sith, konnte jedoch zu ihnen an Bord gelangen. In Galactic City auf Coruscant angekommen, war Sabé noch immer in der Rolle der Königin. Sie wurden direkt nach der Landung von Senator Palpatine empfangen, der Sabé den Obersten Kanzler Valorum vorstellte, nachdem er sich ihrer Unversehrtheit versicherte. Nachdem sie sich in die Quartiere der Senatoren zurückgezogen hatten, nahm Padmé wieder ihre Identität als Königin an, Sabé somit ihre als Zofe, was beide erleichterte. Die Königin war von großer Sorge erfüllt, und Sabé stand ihr bei. Es folgte eine Unterredung mit Palpatine, bei welcher nur Eirtaé und Rabé die Königin begleiteten. Anschließend wählten Sabé und die beiden anderen Zofen ein passendes Kleid aus den Garderobencontainern des königlichen Schiffs für Amidalas bevorstehenden Auftritt vor dem Senat. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sabé und Eirtaé der Königin mit ihrer Aufmachung für den Senat halfen, suchte der junge Anakin Skywalker das Quartier auf, um sich zu verabschieden. Da Sabé nun jedoch wieder ihre Rolle eingenommen hatte und Padmé die Königin war, was er nicht wissen durfte, gab es keine Dienerin namens Padmé, die er besuchen konnte. So verabschiedete er sich von der Königin, ohne zu wissen, dass es sich um eben jene handelte. Der Senatssitzung wohnte Sabé als einzige der Zofen nicht bei, da Padmé ihr eine Auszeit von ihren Pflichten gönnte. Panaka hatte dazu geraten, das Double nicht mitzunehmen. Schlacht von Naboo Sabé verließ Coruscant als eine der drei Zofen, die Königin Amidala nach Naboo begleiteten. Ziel der Reise in die Heimat und Hoffnung ihrer Königin war es, eine Streitmacht zu organisieren, für welche die Gungans als Kampfeinheiten unabdingbar waren. Ein weiteres Mal musste Sabé in der Rolle ihrer Herrin agieren, um die Verhandlungen zu führen, da die Situation potentielle Gefahr versprach. Der Rollentausch wurde während des Fluges vollzogen. Sie wussten, dass in der folgenden Schlacht eventuell Amidala als Padmé und Sabé als Amidala sterben würde, somit umarmten sie sich in der Hoffnung, es sei nicht das letzte Mal. Während Jar Jar Binks nach ihrer Ankunft die Unterwasserstadt seines Volkes besuchte, organisierten sich Sabé und ihr kleines Gefolge am Rand des Wassers beim Schiff, nahe Qui-Gon Jin und Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jar Jar kehrte mit der Nachricht zurück, dass die Stadt leer sei, also suchte die Gruppe das Volk in deren Heiliger Stätte auf. miniatur|rechts|Sabé führt die Verhandlungen mit [[Rugor Nass als Repräsentantin der Naboo.]] Der gesuchte Ort lag tief im Innern der Wälder, und die Hinreise führte durch die Sümpfe, bis sie Tarpals in einer Lichtung erreichten. Die Gungans hatten sich tatsächlich in der so genannten Heiligen Stätte verschanzt, einem Teil der Wälder, den sie für sicher erachteten. Dort trat Sabé mit den Zofen und Padmé im Rücken Rugor Nass gegenüber, dem Anführer des Volkes, der von seinem Gefolge umgeben inmitten überwucherter Ruinen und Bäume auf einer Statue thronte. Die Verhandlungen selbst zu führen stellte eine harte Prüfung für Sabé dar, da sie nun nicht nur die Königin mimte, sondern ganz und gar für diese sprechen musste. So fiel es ihr trotz der vielen Monate der Vorbereitung auf ihre Rolle schwer, die Nerven zu bewahren. Wie allen Naboo, hatte man Sabé beigebracht, die Gungans seien Barbaren. Sie führte das Gespräch wie immer kühl und distanziert, auf professioneller Ebene. Padmé hatte ihr während des Fluges exakt erklärt, was und wie sie es sagen sollte. Doch angesichts des Gungans hatte sich Amidalas Meinung geändert, denn sie offenbarte ihre Identität und die Doppelgängerrolle. Sabé gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen, als ihre Herrin sich im Zofengewand an ihr vorbei drängte und das Wort erhob. Als die Königin sogar so weit ging, sich vor dem Ankura niederzuknien, folgte Sabé ihrem Beispiel als erste, gefolgt von allen anderen. Der Gungan zeigte sich beeindruckt und gleichermaßen amüsiert. Er hatte geglaubt, die Königin hielte sich für weit überlegen. Letztlich willigte er ein, sie zu unterstützen. miniatur|links|Sabé stürzt sich im Namen Naboos waghalsig in den Kampf gegen die Invasoren. Während der folgenden Schlacht blieb Sabé äußerlich in der Rolle ihrer Herrin. Zur gleichen Zeit, als die Gungans auf offenem Feld der Droidenarmee gegenübertraten, infiltrierte Sabé an der Seite ihrer Begleitschaft den Palast. Während Padmé und Eirtaé mit Anakin und den Jedi eine Truppe bildeten, bildeten Sabé und Rabé unter anderem mit Panaka eine zweite. Sabé kämpfte mit an vorderster Front, als sie in den Hangar eindrangen, und es gelang ihr, mit ihrer Blasterpistole einige Droiden niederzustrecken. Nachdem sie die Piloten der Bravo Staffel erfolgreich befreit hatten, trafen sie ein weiteres Mal auf den Sith von Tatooine, dem sich die beiden Jedi widmeten, während Sabé und alle anderen sich aufmachten ins Palastinnere vorzudringen. Ein geheimer Teil des Plans besagte, dass Sabé sich von der Gruppe trennte, sodass sie nun hinter den anderen zurückfiel, nachdem Padmé ihr einen viel sagenden Blick zukommen ließ. Padmé und die Überlebenden ihres Teams wurden von Droidekas überwältigt und waren gezwungen, die Waffen niederzulegen. Als sie zu Nute Gunray gebracht wurden, rettete Sabé ihnen das Leben, nachdem sie den Raum stürmte. Da sie die königlichen Gewänder trug, hielt Gunray sie für die Königin und Padmé für ein Double, weshalb er seine Droiden auf Sabé hetzte. So war es Amidala und Panaka möglich, sich neu zu bewaffnen, die wenigen verbliebenen Droiden auszuschalten und Gunray zu überwältigen. Sabé hingegen geriet in Bedrängnis, konnte sich allerdings erfolgreich gegen die Angreifer zur Wehr setzen, so dass sie die Schlacht trotz dieser selbstmörderischen Rettungsaktion überlebte. Als die Kämpfe vorüber waren, bekleidete Sabé wieder das Amt der Zofe, sodass Palpatine der wirklichen Amidala gegenübertrat, als er anreiste und die Beteiligten zum Sieg beglückwünschte. Anschließend fand die Verbrennung des während der Kämpfe getöteten Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn statt, der auch Sabé beiwohnte. Diesem traurigen Ereignis folgte jedoch eine umso glücklichere Feier in der Stadt, die dem Sieg gewidmet war. Während dieser Ereignisse und auch anschließend bekleidete Padmé Amidala ihr königliches Amt wieder selbst. Sabé stand als ihre Zofe in ihrem Schatten. Klonkriege und die Zeit danach Nachdem Padmé 24 VSY ihr Amt nach zwei Amtsperioden und somit acht Jahren als Königin niederlegte und Senatorin wurde, beschäftigte sie neue Bedienstete, somit wurde Sabé als Doppelgängerin ersetzt. Ihre Nachfolge in dieser Funktion trat Cordé an, die jedoch zwei Jahre später in Ausführung ihrer Pflichten getötet wurde. Sabés Verbleib in der direkten Folgezeit ist über die nächsten fünf Jahre ungewiss. Nach Beendigung der Klonkriege jedoch, 19 VSY, stand sie wie zuvor in den Diensten Naboos, wenn ihre Arbeit auch nicht mehr die einer Zofe war. Sie fuhr damit fort, die regierenden Mächte ihrer Heimat zu unterstützen, nun jedoch in der Funktion einer diplomatischen Botschafterin. Der Galaktische Senat war mittlerweile in den Imperialen Senat umstrukturiert worden, doch Naboo war nach wie vor vertreten. Sabé fand ihre Aufgabe darin, den senatorischen Repräsentanten ihres Volkes im Amt zu unterstützen, Jar Jar Binks, den sie bereits während der Konflikte in ihrer Heimat kennen gelernt hatte. Des Weiteren war sie als Geheimagentin für die Widerstandsbewegung entlang verschiedenster imperialer Senatoren und Rebellengruppen tätig.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide (Allies and Opponents) miniatur|rechts|Padmé in ihrem Sarg. Die Todesumstände ihrer Freundin wurden Sabé vorenthalten. Der Tod ihrer Freundin Padmé im Jahr 19 VSY traf Sabé verständlicher Weise hart. Sie war frustriert aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie nur wenig über die Umstände erfuhr, da ihr nähere Details über das tragische Schicksal ihrer Freundin verwehrt blieben. Offiziell wurde behauptet, Padmé sei durch „Aufstände der Jedi“ getötet worden, und zwar durch die Jedi selbst. Doch diese Version stammte von imperialer Seite. Nach und nach hatte Sabé begonnen, Kontakte zu Personen im Senat aufzubauen, welche genügend Sympathie für die Ideale der Republik aufbrachten und gegen die Tyrannei Palpatines standen. Viele hatten sich der neuen Ordnung ergeben, doch nicht alle hatten sie resigniert. Sie wandte sich an Vertreter der ihrem Standpunkt nach sympathischen Welten. All dies, um mehr über den Tod Padmés in Erfahrung zu bringen, denn der Imperiale Senat selbst hatte keinerlei Bedeutung in der Galaxis, er diente lediglich als Marionette des diktatorischen Imperators Palpatine, dem vorherigen Obersten Kanzler, dem Amidala einst vertraut hatte. Diesem diente nun der skrupellose Sith-Lord Darth Vader, das was aus dem kleinen Jungen geworden war, den Sabé als Anakin kennengelernt hatte. Sabé half auf eine stille, aber erfolgreiche Art und Weise, die Gegner Palpatines innerhalb seiner eigenen Reihen ausfindig zu machen und abzuschirmen. Als eine Art Geheimagentin gab sie allerlei Informationen weiter und unterstützte die insgeheimen Gegner des Imperiums. Sie beriet und unterstützte all jene, die ebenfalls einen Ausweg aus Palpatines "Neuer Ordnung" suchten. miniatur|links|[[Leia Organa Solo|Leia und Winter lernten viel von Sabé.]] In ihrer Funktion als diplomatische Gesandte hatte Sabé offiziell Zugang zu zahlreichen Schiffen des Imperiums, nicht nur zu denen von Naboo nach Coruscant, sondern zu all jenen, die in irgendeiner Verbindung zu ihrer Heimat standen. So konnte sie ihr Einflussgebiet über den Senatssaal hinaus erweitern und beispielsweise Waffen und sonstige Ausrüstung zu neuen Aufständischen nach Außerhalb schmuggeln, wo sie aufstrebenden Widerstandsorganisationen zugute kamen. Sabé übermittelte diverse vertrauliche Informationen bezüglich des Imperiums, die geplante Operationen oder wertvolle Details anbelangten, zudem trainierte sie neue Rekruten, welche gegen Palpatine kämpfen wollten. Diese unterrichtete sie gezielt in Kampf- und Spionagetechniken. Sabé geriet während dieser Zeit mit Bail Organa zusammen, einem Mitbegründer der früheren Delegation der Zweitausend, welche versucht hatte, die Entstehung des Imperiums zu vereiteln. Zwischen ihnen entstand eine starke Sympathie, die sich auch durch ihre gemeinsamen Ziele und Wertvorstellungen begründete, woraus sich eine Freundschaft entwickelte. Sabé wurde einer von Organas bedeutendsten Agenten, die dafür sorgten, dass sein geheimer Aufstand, der sich gemeinsam mit anderen Widerstandsbewegungen zur Rebellen-Allianz entwickeln sollte, funktionierte. So verbrachte Sabé einige Zeit auf Alderaan im Haus der Adelsfamilie und wurde sogar als Mitglied des Hauses Organa akzeptiert. Während dieser Zeit lernte sie auch Bail und Breha Organas Ziehtochter Leia Organa wie auch deren Freundin Winter Celchu kennen. Leia war einer der Gründe dafür, dass sie die Reisen nach Alderaan unternahm, denn es handelte sich um Padmés und Anakins leibliche Tochter. Nachdem Bail sie dazu ermutigte, wurden beide Mädchen von ihr ausgebildet. Sie unterrichtete sie in vielerlei Hinsicht und wirkte in der Erziehung mit, alles in allem bot sich ihr mit dieser Aufgabe die Möglichkeit, Leia die Werte der Bevölkerung Naboos zu vermitteln, der Heimat ihrer Mutter Padmé, da Sabé ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten dort erlangt hatte. Leia war Bails große Hoffnung für den Kampf gegen das Imperium, und Sabé gehörte der kleinen Gruppe an, die von ihm auserkoren wurde, mittels Leias bestmöglicher Ausbildung jener Hoffnung Ausdruck zu verleihen. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit miniatur|rechts|Sabé während der Friedensparade. In der Ausübung ihrer Pflichten war Sabé eine durchaus ernsthafte Person, distanziert und berechnend. Dies stand im Gegensatz zu ihrem natürlichen Wesen, welches sie außerhalb der Dienstzeiten offenbarte. In dieser Hinsicht hatte sie durchaus etwas mit Padmé gemein. Padmé beschrieb Sabé als stille und besonnene Person, sie war jemand, der nicht unüberlegt handelte. Dennoch war sie sehr schlagfertig, zuverlässig und bewahrte zu jeder Zeit einen kühlen Kopf. Padmé hielt außerdem in ihrem Tagebuch fest, dass Sabé die klügste und tapferste ihrer Zofen sei. Sabé war in ihrer Position als Double der Königin oft in großer Gefahr, doch ihre Loyalität und Freundschaft ließen sie ihre Stellung in jeder Situation akzeptieren. Sie war sehr pflichtbewusst. Ihr Leben war stark geprägt von ihren wichtigen Aufgaben, so auch ihr Charakter. Sie hatte oft die Befürchtung, dass ihre Rolle als Doppelgängerin durch Fehlverhalten auffliegen könnte, doch meisterte sie ihre Aufgabe stets vorbildlich. Ebenso war sie darauf bedacht, ihre Herrin und Freundin in keinster Weise zu enttäuschen oder in deren adoptierter Rolle als Dienerin ungebührend zu behandeln, womit ihr die gewohnte Rolle als Zofe genehmer war.Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Sabé hatte strikte Prinzipien. Selbst ihre enge persönliche Bindung zur Königin ließ sie niemals ihre Position und Ausbildung vergessen, so dass sie ihre Königin als Freundin und Mensch, aber keinesfalls im Dienst, gleichwertig behandelte. Sabé war sehr heimatverbunden, so diente sie Naboo die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens und selbst dann noch, als Palpatine die Existenz von Vertretern im Senat geradezu überflüssig gemacht hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem einstigen Mentor Panaka, der dem Imperium später als Moff diente, fand sie sich nicht mit der neuen Ordnung zurecht und hielt noch immer an den alten Idealen der Republik fest. Darin zeigte sich ihr politisches Verständnis und ihr Sinn für Freiheit, welche sie durch ihre Zeit an der Seite Padmés und als deren Double im Amt gewonnen hatte. Die wagemutige Frau begab sich wissentlich in große Gefahr, um gegen Palpatines Regime vorzugehen, doch ihre Werte und Prinzipien hatten für sie immer über der eigenen Sicherheit gestanden, wie sich schon zu ihrer Zeit als Double und Leibwächterin deutlich gezeigt hatte. Mit ihrer späteren Beschäftigung als Leias und Winters Tutorin hatte sie erstmals eine Arbeit, die keine Gefahr für sie bot. Fähigkeiten Als Zofe hatte Sabé den Status eines Mitglieds des Geheimdienstes inne und war somit lediglich Captain Panaka unterstellt. Somit konnte sie auch auf eine entsprechende Ausbildung zurückblicken, die sowohl ihre Stellung als Dienerin als auch Kampftraining, den Umgang mit diversen Handfeuerwaffen, Fitnessübungen und zusätzlich die Nachahmung und Abstimmung sämtlicher typischer Verhaltensmuster einer Königin beinhaltete. Viele ihrer Fähigkeiten hatte sie der Ausbildung unter Panaka zu verdanken. Unter anderem sich wie eine Königin zu bewegen und in angebrachter Manier zu sprechen, hatte sie von Padmé Amidala persönlich gelernt. Sabé war flink, äußerst geschickt und in Schleichkünsten bewandert.Secrets of Naboo Sie war beeindruckend talentiert in der Ausübung ihrer Pflichten, insbesondere war sie eine hervorragende Imitatorin und Darstellerin, was sie in ihrer Funktion als Double bereits in sehr jungen Jahren unter Beweis stellte. Sabé war außerdem befähigt, ihre Blasterpistole gleichermaßen mit der linken wie mit der rechten Hand zu bedienen. Zudem beherrschte sie neben Basic auch die Sprachen Huttisch und Twi'leki sowie die Sprache der Gungans. Die Sprache der Wookiees, Shyriiwook, konnte sie immerhin verstehen, um diese zu sprechen hatte sie als Mensch nicht die richtige Veranlagung. Sabés in der Ausbildung und während ihrer Dienstzeit erlernte Fähigkeiten gingen so weit, dass sie später selbst als Mentorin fungieren konnte. Dies tat sie mit großem Erfolg. Ausrüstung miniatur|rechts|Sabés Waffe, eine [[Q2 Hold-Out Blasterpistole|Q2 Hold-Out.]] Obgleich Sabé als Leibwächterin tätig war, verfügte sie über ein minder reichhaltiges, wenn auch auserlesenes und auf sie abgestimmtes Equipment. Die bevorzugte Schusswaffe Sabés war ihre persönliche Blasterpistole, oft auch nur "königliche Pistole" genannt. Hierbei handelte es sich um eine Waffe, die einzig für Angehörige des Königlichen Naboo angefertigt wurde. Darüber hinaus war jedes Exemplar speziell auf seinen jeweiligen Träger angepasst und damit, ähnlich den Lichtschwertern der Jedi, von bis zu einem gewissen Grad individueller Beschaffenheit. So war Sabés Waffe in Form und Gewicht auf sie abgestimmt. Die kleine Blasterpistole verfügte über einen mühelos auswechselbaren Hals, derer ihr zwei unterschiedliche zur Verfügung standen. Für gewöhnlich war es der kurze Schaft, den Sabé einsetzte, da er das Verbergen der Q2 erleichterte, sich jedoch negativ auf die Genauigkeit selbiger im Kampf auswirkte. Setzte sie den langen Schaft ein, konnte die Hold-Out-Waffe wie eine gewöhnliche Blasterpistole zielsicher eingesetzt werden. Der kürzere Schaft blieb auf kürzere Distanzen installiert, auf mittlere Distanz wurde der längere eingewechselt. Die Waffe konnte durch einen Schutzüberzug davor bewahrt werden, unfreiwillige Schüsse abzugeben, da der Schnellschussabzug über keine Sicherung verfügte. Aus diesem Grund war der Abzug auch schwerer zu betätigen. Zusätzlich zu ihrem Blaster trug sie einen Vibro-Dolch mit sich. Beide Waffen hielt sie gut versteckt, jedoch hatte sie jederzeit schnellen Zugriff darauf. Wie alle Zofen war sie geschult im Umgang mit allerlei Giften, die aus der auf Naboo heimischen Grünen Glie-Alge gewonnen wurden, und führte jederzeit Schlaf- und Lähmungsgift mit sich. Ausgestattet war sie außerdem mit einem Komlink und einem Datapad, welches Notizen über die Planungen der Königin enthielt, was für sie besonders in der Rolle als Double unabdinglich war. Doppelgängerrolle miniatur|rechts|Sabé und Panaka. Sabé war fünf Monate lang auf die Rolle vorbereitet worden, nachdem Panaka die Einsetzung eines Doubles geplant hatte. Innerhalb des Palastes in Theed gab es einen geheimen Raum, der dafür vorgesehen war, dass sich Padmé und Sabé in Gefahrensituationen dort trafen und die Rollen tauschten. Panaka offenbarte Padmé diesen Raum, kurz bevor sie und Sabé sich auf dem Trainingsgelände persönlich kennenlernten. Stattdessen tauschten sie die Rollen später in den Gemächern Amidalas. Es war nicht so, dass Sabé in ihrer Funktion schlicht das Verhalten Amidalas nachahmte, ebenso war Padmé eine ganz andere, je nachdem ob sie als Königin, Privatperson oder Zofe auftrat. Die Königin von Naboo war eine Gestalt, deren Verhalten in vielerlei Hinsicht von beiden geformt wurde, und weder Sabé noch Padmé als private Person widerspiegelte. Beide belastete diese Funktion, doch sie glaubten nicht, dass sie sie jemals in einer ernsthaften Situation würden einsetzen müssen. Als der Rollentausch das erste Mal in einer ernsthaften Situation, während der Invasion durch die Handelsföderation, durchgeführt wurde, fiel es beiden Mädchen schwer, diese lang erprobte Aufgabe durchzuführen. Sabé hatte Tränen in den Augen, weigerte sich jedoch nicht. Padmé war es zu jeder Zeit unangenehm, die Gefahr auf ihre geliebte Freundin abzuwälzen, sie erachtete Sabé jedoch als das perfekte Double für sich, schon aufgrund derselben Augenfarbe und Körpergröße. Sabé hingegen hatte ihre innere Angst zu bewältigen, in ihrer Rolle zu versagen. Sie war die einzige der Zofen, die das Privileg hatte, Padmé als deren königliches Double indirekt Befehle zu erteilen, was ihr jedoch nicht immer behagte, da sie ihre Position kannte und akzeptierte. Padmé, ebenso wie die restlichen Zofen, hatte mit diesem Umstand umzugehen gelernt, so auch Sabé. Obgleich sie die bevorzugte Doppelgängerin war, waren auch die anderen vier darauf vorbereitet worden, eine solche Rolle zu übernehmen. Für gewöhnlich waren Sabés Handlungen mit Padmé abgesprochen oder wurden durch sie beeinflusst. Manchmal allerdings entschied Sabé eigenmächtig. So war beispielsweise ihr Befehl an Padmé, R2-D2 zu reinigen, eine eigenmächtige Entscheidung Sabés, weshalb Padmé sich noch fragen sollte, ob sie sie ärgern wollte. Beziehungen Padmé Naberrie Padmé und Sabé verband eine enge Freundschaft. Sie diente der Königin im Anschluss an ihre Ausbildung acht Jahre lang, von 32 VSY bis ins Jahr 24 VSY, womit sie gemeinsam ins Erwachsenenalter eintraten und sich entwickelten. Sie lernten sich kennen, als Padmé 13 Jahre alt war, nur kurz nachdem diese Königin wurde. Die enge Bindung der beiden Mädchen begründete sich teilweise durch das bedingte Teilen des königlichen Amtes. Dadurch verbrachten sie viel Zeit miteinander, denn sie mussten sich aufeinander abstimmen und verlassen können. Die beiden hatten hierfür sogar eine Art Geheimsprache entwickelt. miniatur|links|Sabé und Padmé, 32 VSY; Coruscant. Doch bereits sehr früh war ihre Beziehung gefestigt. Sabé war die erste der Zofen, die Padmé persönlich kennen lernte, anfangs ohne zu wissen, dass diese ihre Königin war. Mit ihrem Abenteuer auf dem Trainingsgelände, als sie sich und Rabé gegen den Trainingsdroiden verteidigten, verband sie sogleich ein frühes gemeinsames Erlebnis. Bereits hier, bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen, kämpften sie Seite an Seite, wobei ihr Einsatz zur Rettung Rabés verblüffend gut harmonierte. Während der ersten fünf Monate der Bekanntschaft hatte sie sich zur besten Freundin ihrer Königin entwickelt. Sabé galt für Padmé als besondere Vertrauensperson, so war sie in die Belange der Königin stets eingeweiht, private wie auch amtliche; zweiteres war für sie als Double ohnehin unabdingbar. Sie war der erste Ansprechpartner, der von Padmé um Hilfe gebeten wurde, wenn diese in Not war oder nicht weiter wusste. Und auch außerhalb ihrer Pflichten war Sabé ihrer Freundin gegenüber stets hilfsbereit, loyal und immer zuverlässig. Die ihnen zur Verfügung stehende Freizeit verbrachten sie oft gemeinsam. Dies und ihre Ähnlichkeit führte dazu, dass sie des Öfteren für Schwestern gehalten wurden. Während sie sich privat so nahe standen, behandelten Sabé und Padmé sich in Ausübung ihrer Pflichten äußerst distanziert, ob nun die eine oder die andere als Königin agierte. Beide waren sehr professionell. Wer auch immer von ihnen gerade die Rolle als Herrin innehatte, behandelte, so zumindest öffentlich, die jeweils andere wie eine gewöhnliche Dienerin. Jeglicher Wortaustausch wurde knapp gehalten und entweder unterwürfig oder in Form eines Befehls vermittelt, je nach Rolle. Sabé bedauerte verständlicher Weise den tragischen Tod Padmés infolge der Zwillingsgeburt der beiden Kinder Luke und Leia im Jahre 19 VSY. Sie stand den Umständen, die dazu geführt haben sollten, äußerst skeptisch gegenüber. Von den wahren Umständen erfuhr sie erst Jahre später und musste für jenes Wissen einigen Aufwand auf sich nehmen, bis sie Bail Organa und Leia kennenlernte. Sabé war immer bereit gewesen, ihr Leben für das ihrer Freundin zu opfern, nicht nur einmal hatte sie sich zu deren Schutz in eine Situation begeben, die für sie tödlich hätte enden können. Doch letztendlich nahm das Schicksal nicht ihres, sondern das Leben der Königin, wobei sie nicht einmal bei deren Beisetzung anwesend sein konnte.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Captain Panaka Captain Panaka war Sabés einziger Vorgesetzter innerhalb der Sicherheitskräfte und in vielen Belangen verantwortlich für sie. Er kannte sie daher recht gut. Er war sehr überzeugt von Sabés Fähigkeiten, die sie besonders während des Unglücks auf dem Zofengelände zeigte. Auch wenn ihre Ähnlichkeit zu Padmé einerseits ausschlaggebend war, um Sabé als ihr Double einzusetzen, hatte Panaka andererseits bei der Einstellung beinahe aller Zofen auf eine solche Ähnlichkeit beharrt, lediglich Eirtaé fiel hier sichtlich aus dem Konzept. Es war auch die harmonische Zusammenarbeit von Sabé und Padmé, die ihn von ihr überzeugte. Aufgrund seiner Funktion während der Ausbildung Sabés und der anderen Mädchen stellte er eine Art Mentor und Autoritätsperson für Sabé dar. Er brachte ihr das Töten bei, lehrte sie aber auch, dass es der letzte Ausweg sein sollte, zur Waffe zu greifen. Die Zofen miniatur|rechts|Sabé und die anderen Zofen umsorgen die Königin. Die Zofen untereinander verband allgemein vieles, da sie eine geschlossene Gruppe waren und unter Panaka abgeschottet auf dem Trainingsgelände trainierten. Dort waren sie oft aufeinander angewiesen. So stand auch Sabé den anderen Mädchen nahe. Besonders ausschlaggebend waren die vielen Stunden auf dem Trainingsareal, wo Sabé mit den anderen Zofen in ihrer Jugend einige tragische wie auch erfreuliche Erlebnisse verband. Sie und die anderen Zofen waren sogar bereit, ihr Leben nicht nur für die Königin, sondern auch füreinander zu riskieren, so rettete Sabé zusammen mit Padmé ihrer Freundin Rabé während eines Vorfalls das Leben. Mit Rabé und Eirtaé verbanden sie außerdem die tragischen Ereignisse während der Invasion und Schlacht in ihrer Heimat, in denen sie getrennt von Yané und und Saché mitwirkten. Gegenüber den beiden jüngsten Zofen verhielt sie sich fürsorglich. Jede der Zofen hatte ihren speziellen Aufgabenbereich, so dass sie sich gegenseitig ergänzten und von von einander lernten. Die Zofen waren immer darauf bedacht, Sabé in ihrer wichtigen Rolle als Double zu unterstützen. So verhielten sie sich in solchen Momenten möglichst unterwürfig ihr gegenüber. Bail Organa Da er es war, der Padmés Tochter großzog, stellte Bail für Sabé natürlich auch eine wichtige Schlüsselfigur dar, so konnte sie Leia oft besuchen. Sie lernten sich zu einer Zeit kennen, in der ihrer beider Machenschaften unter einem schlechten Stern standen, da sie als rebellische Idealisten gegen das mächtige Imperium vorgingen. Beide konnten auf eine lange Zeit der Zusammenarbeit und Freundschaft mit Padmé Amidala zurückblicken, und schließlich wurden auch sie selbst zu Freunden und Vertrauten. Bails Vertrauen in Sabé und ihre Fähigkeiten verleitete ihn dazu, sie zu einer seiner wichtigsten Agentinnen im Widerstand zu machen, wo sie im Hintergrund entscheidend agierte. Ebenso zeugte seine Entscheidung, sie nach einiger Zeit der Zusammenarbeit in jenem Widerstand zur Ausbildung seiner Adoptivtöchter zu ermutigen, davon, wie nahe sie sich standen. Leia Organa Solo Irgendwann zwischen 19 VSY und 2 VSY zog es Sabé oft nach Alderaan. Bail Organa konnte sie dazu bewegen, seine Adoptivtochter Leia in vielerlei Hinsicht zu unterrichten und zu erziehen. Mit dieser Aufgabe stand sie nicht alleine, auch Leias Tanten Rouge, Tia und Celly waren für die Erziehung des Mädchens verantwortlich, sowie Giles Durane, Arn Horada und Silya Shessaun. Mittlerweile wusste Sabé auch, dass es sich bei der jungen Leia um Padmés Tochter handelte, weshalb sie sie oft besuchte. Leia hingegen musste ihre wahre Herkunft sowie die Existenz ihres Zwillingsbruders weiterhin verschwiegen werden. Im Leben des Mädchens stellte Sabé eine Art Ersatzmutter dar, wobei sie sie vorwiegend in diplomatischer Hinsicht, Bürokratie und in Sachen Anstandsregeln unterrichtete. Somit hatte sie die Möglichkeit, vieles von dem an Leia weiterzugeben, was sie einst von und mit Padmé gelernt hatte, sowie Dinge, die aus ihrer Ausbildung zur Zofe und königlichen Stellvertreterin stammten. Leia lernte viel von ihr und sollte in ihrer Zeit in der Rebellen-Allianz noch von jenem erlernten Wissen und Können profitieren. Winter Celchu Obwohl auch Leia viel von ihr lernte, war es besonders die stille Winter, die sehr viel Zeit mit Sabé verbrachte, um nach einiger Zeit regelmäßig als Double für Leia auftreten zu können. Sabé unterrichtete die Adoptivtochter Organas ebenso in kämpferischer Hinsicht, damit sie auch als Leias Leibwächterin tätig werden konnte, und gab somit ihr Wissen aus der Ausbildungszeit unter Panaka weiter. Ihre Stellung im Leben Winters unterschied sich dahingehend von der, die Panaka einst für sie innegehabt hatte, dass dieser mehrere Zofen unterrichtete, sie sich aber auf Winter und Leia konzentrieren konnte. Ebenso wie im Falle von Leia sollten sich auch für Winter die Unterweisungen Sabés im späteren Verlauf ihres Lebens als äußerst rentabel erweisen. Garderobe miniatur|rechts|Sabé in der königlichen Kampf-Bekleidung. Als Double In der aufwändig geschneiderten, aufsehenerregenden Kleidung der Königin Naboos spiegelte sich die Kultur des Volkes wieder. Die kunstvolle Bekleidung und Schminke der Königin, wie sie gleichermaßen an Padmé wie auch an Sabé zu sehen war, war mit historischen Symbolen beschmückt, welche für das Volk der Naboo von großer Aussage und Wichtigkeit sind. Ihr weiß geschminktes Gesicht stilisierte Schönheitspunkte an ihren Wangen, um Symmetrie aufzuweisen. Der Punkt, der ihre Unterlippe zierte, wurde "Mal der Erinnerung" genannt. Diese verkörperte Naboos leidvolle Epoche vor der Großen Ära des Friedens. Während ihre Herrin selbst Einfluss auf die Anfertigungen nahm und auf ihren persönlichen Geschmack Rücksicht genommen wurde, war Sabé dies nicht vergönnt, da sie sich der vorhandenen Garderobe Amidalas zu bedienen hatte. Sabé trug in ihrer Funktion als Double das königliche Trauergewand, welches ganz in Schwarz gehalten war, und die königliche Kampfbekleidung. Am Trauergewand war insbesondere der Federkopfschmuck sehr dominant, ebenso stachen die goldroten Edelsteine und der Ohrschmuck hervor. Die Kampfbekleidung war neben der ebenfalls schwarzen Hauptfarbe in einem dunklen, kräftigen Rot gehalten. Sie bestand aus einer Kombination aus einem bis zu den Versen reichenden roten Rock und einem schwarzen Überrock, ersterer schützte Sabé vor Blasterbeschuss, da er aus energieabweisendem Material bestand. Dazu trug sie schwarze Kampfstiefel und eine aufsehenerregende Kopfbedeckung - ein goldener Kranz, der von zwei dominanten Zöpfen aus Kunsthaar gekrönt ist. Die beiden Röcke wurden von einem breiten Taillenband zusammengehalten. Die Kampfbekleidung bot Sabé ein Höchstmaß an Bewegungsfreiheit. Als Zofe Die Zofen der Königin kleideten sich im Gegensatz zu ihrer Herrin selbst in eher schlichte, dennoch nicht minder geschmackvolle Bekleidung, so war auch Sabé in ihrer Funktion als Dienerin verpflichtet, diese zu tragen. Es handelte sich zumeist um weit geschnittene Stoffgewänder, die wenig bis gar keine Verzierungen aufwiesen. Oft waren die Gesichter der Dienerinnen im Schatten von weiten Kapuzen verborgen. Die Kampfbekleidung war eine der wenigen, die keine Kapuze besaß, doch Sabé trug diese nur während der Ausbildung auf dem Parcours, im späteren Einsatz auf Naboo war Padmé darin gekleidet. Ebenso wie die Kleidung ihrer Herrin richteten sich auch die Gewänder der Zofen stets nach dem Anlass, zu dem sie getragen wurden. Sämtliche Zofen trugen zum jeweiligen Anlass immer identische Kleidung, sofern sie die Herrin begleiteten. Ihre Kleidung war hierzu in einem Stil geschneidert, der die jeweilige Aufmachung der Königin geschmackvoll zu ergänzen und möglichst hervorzuheben ersuchte. So erschien Sabé beispielsweise im komplett schwarzen Trauerkleid, während Padmé und die Zofen Kleidung mit grellen Flammenmustern trugen, wodurch die Bedeutung der deprimierten königlichen Aufmachung noch vordergründiger schien. Sowohl die Kleidung der Königin als auch die ihrer Zofen bot Schutz vor Plasmageschossen, da die Materialien der Oberteile energieabweisend waren oder separate Westen unterhalb der Bekleidung getragen wurden. Die Stiefel und Schuhe schützten sie durch verbesserten Grip und Rutschfestigkeit davor, während einer Flucht oder in Kämpfen das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und zu stürzen. Hinter den Kulissen [[Bild:Sabé Konzept.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Konzeptzeichnung von Sabé im schwarzen Kostüm, welches sie in Die dunkle Bedrohung die meiste Zeit in der Doppelgängerrolle trägt.]] "One of the hardest roles to cast was that of Sabé, the handmaiden that fills in for the Queen when she is in hiding. Originally we were going to us a stand-in, but that was before we found a girl by the name of Keira Knightley. She was only fourteen at the time of principal photography, two years younger than Natalie Portman, but nevertheless the resemblance is striking. I wouldn't be surprised if she fools quite a few of the fans." (Interview mit der London Daily Variety; 27. Mai 1999)Anmerkung: Der von Gurman angegebene Altersunterschied stimmt nicht - Knightley war 14, doch Portman ist nicht 2, sondern 3 3/4 Jahre älter. * Sabé wird in Die dunkle Bedrohung von der britischen Schauspielerin Keira Knightley verkörpert (Im Abspann als "Kiera Knightley" verzeichnet). Dies war eine ihrer ersten Filmrollen und die erste, für die sie namentlich bekannt wurde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie gerade 14 Jahre alt und hatte somit dasselbe Alter wie Königin Amidala im Film. Synchronsprecherin für die Rolle in der deutschen Fassung war Marie Bierstedt. * Die Rolle der Sabé war anfangs nur für eine kurze Erscheinung bestimmt. Aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit der beiden Schauspielerinnen Keira Knightley und Natalie Portman entstand die Idee, Sabé nicht nur als Zofe, sondern auch als Doppelgängerin fungieren zu lassen.Star Wars Insider Für den Film selbst wurde diese Idee der Figur Panaka zugeschrieben. Aufgrund ihrer Ähnlichkeit in den Kostümen konnten selbst die Mütter der Schauspielerinnen sie kaum unterscheiden. Als Natalie Portmans Mutter Shelley zum ersten Mal die in der Aufmachung Königin Amidalas verkleidete Keira sah, verwechselte sie diese mit ihrer Tochter und lief zu Keira anstelle von Natalie.Star Wars Insider * Sabés Filmrolle wurde von George Lucas zunächst willentlich geheim gehalten, um die Überraschung zu bewahren, dass es sich bei Padmé um die wahre Königin und bei Amidala in Wahrheit um die Dienerin Sabé handelte. Der Zuschauer sollte ebenso hinters Licht geführt werden wie die Protagonisten im Film. In Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala jedoch wird die Rolle von Anfang an durchleuchtet und sogar recht vordergründig dargestellt, da das Buch komplett aus der Sicht Padmé Amidalas geschrieben ist und sich wie ein Tagebuch liest. miniatur|rechts|[[Keira Knightley]] * Die Körpergröße der Figuren Padmé und Sabé beläuft sich in beiden Fällen laut offiziellen Angaben auf 165 cm. Keira Knightley selbst ist jedoch knapp 170 cm groß, Natalie Portman dagegen lediglich 160 cm. Obgleich zu beachten ist, dass Keira Knightley zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit ihren 14 Jahren womöglich noch nicht ausgewachsen war, ist der Größenunterschied in manchen Szenen trotz Anstrengungen seitens der Kostümdesigner deutlich, wenn man darauf achtet. * Sabé trägt während des Films insgesamt zwei verschiedene Kostüme in der Rolle als königliches Double, das schwarze Trauerkleid während der Reisen und Verhandlungen und später die königliche, überwiegend rot-schwarze Kampf-Kluft. Selbige werden ausschließlich von ihr getragen. Die Charaktere Sabé und Padmé wechseln zwar oft die Rollen, jedoch verwenden sie niemals dasselbe Kostüm. Während das schwarze Kostüm auf sämtlichen Promo-Bildern jedoch von Natalie Portman getragen wurde (auf den Bildern im Magazin Vogue von einer unbekannten Dritten), war es im Film nur an Keira Knightley zu sehen, was zur Verwirrung der Fans bezüglich der Rollen beisteuerte. Da die beiden Darstellerinnen nicht identisch aussehen und gebaut sind, wurden die königlichen Trachten mit Bedacht darauf entworfen, dass Unterschiede hinsichtlich der Größe, des Alters oder der Figur der jeweiligen Trägerin weitgehend kaschiert wurden. Das königliche Kampf-Outfit, welches Sabé trug, war von Iain McCaig ursprünglich für Natalie Portman entworfen worden. Es existieren außerdem Fotos, die Keira Knightley bei Vorbereitungen für Filmaufnahmen in jenem Kostüm zeigen, das von Natalie Portman als Amidala während der Siegesfeier der Gungans getragen wurde. Dies lässt stark vermuten, dass Sabé ursprünglich auch hier in die Rolle der Königin schlüpfen sollte. * In einer Handvoll Szenen des Films ist Sabé nicht zu sehen, wobei die Unterscheidung der Zofen ohnehin stellenweise schwierig ist. Im Hangar des Palastes während der Schlacht von Naboo sieht man sie zwar (in der Rolle Königin Amidalas) in einer auf sie fokussierten Szene mit ihrem Blaster gegen die Droiden kämpfen, in den folgenden Szenen fehlt sie jedoch, selbst als die gesamte Truppe im Bild ist, während Padmé, Rabé und Eirtaé anwesend sind. Als sie später den Thronsaal stürmt, in dem Padmé von Nute Gunray festgehalten wird, sind Rabé und Eirtaé an ihrer Seite zu sehen, obgleich die beiden zuvor noch Padmé und deren Gruppe begleiteten, nicht jedoch Sabé. Des Weiteren fehlt Sabé relativ zu Anfang des Films in der Szene, in der Palpatine als Hologramm erscheint (laut des Romans ist sie hier jedoch anwesend). Zudem tritt Padmé als Königin an drei Stellen des Films nur mit zwei der drei sie begleitenden Zofen auf: Rabé und Eirtaé. Dies geschieht während ihrer Unterredung mit Palpatine auf Coruscant, wo Sabé sich währenddessen aufhält, ist ungewiss. Im Senatssaal, während Amidala den Misstrauensantrag gegen Valorum stellt, sind neben Palpatine und Panaka ebenso nur Rabé und Eirtaé an ihrer Seite. Verwirrend an dieser Tatsache ist, dass zuvor, in der Verabschiedungsszene Anakins, Eirtaé und auch Sabé hergerichtet waren, nicht aber Rabé, was eine Verwechslung der Rollen andeutet. Hierfür spricht auch die Tatsache, dass jene Szene erst kurz vor Abschluss der Aufnahmen kurzfristig hinzugefügt wurde. Sabé ist auch bei der anschließenden Besprechung mit Palpatine abwesend, als Padmé ihren Aufbruch nach Naboo beschließt, während jenes Aufbruchs und an Bord des Schiffs ist sie jedoch wieder als Zofe präsent, anschließend als Double. * In Secrets of Naboo wird angegeben, dass es neben Sabé zusätzlich zu den 4 bekannten noch 12 andere, namentlich unbekannte Zofen gegeben haben soll, die Amidala zur Zeit als Königin Naboos gedient haben, jedoch im Palast blieben. Diese werden in keinem der Bücher erwähnt, ebenso wenig im Film oder den Magazinen. In Queen in Disguise sind es beispielsweise lediglich die fünf bekannten Mädchen, die einer entsprechenden Ausbildung nachgehen. Die Existenz solcher Zofen würde allerdings die Szene zum Ende des Films rechtfertigen, in welcher neben Sabé zwei unbekannte Zofen zu sehen sind. * In einer russischen Synchronparodie von Die dunkle Bedrohung namens Star Wars: Storm in the Glass aus dem Jahre 2004 ist Sabé als so genannte "Queen Zadolbala", Herrscherin des Planeten "Marabuzu", zu sehen. Padmé wird hier als "Maid Padla" dargestellt, ihre Dienerin. * Es existiert seit 2000 eine mit dem Namen Sabé, deren Mitglieder aus Deutschland stammen. Außerdem existiert ein Ort namens Sabe. In der portugiesischen Sprache steht das Wort "sabe" des Weiteren in Verbindung mit "Wissen". Über die Inspiration zur Namensgebung der Figur lässt sich allerdings nur spekulieren. Quellen * *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman)'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Episode I Journal – Queen Amidala'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Queen in Disguise'' *''The Queen's Amulet'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Star Wars Insider'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' Einzelnachweise }} en:Sabé es:Sabé fi:Sabé fr:Sabé ja:サーベ nl:Sabé pt:Sabé ru:Сабе Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Naboo Kategorie:Zofen Kategorie:Leibwachen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Diplomaten Kategorie:Botschafter Kategorie:Spione Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Legends